User talk:Endamir/Builds/Build:A/any Critical Fox
History * (cur) (last) 16:15, 30 April 2007 Endamir (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 05:21, 27 April 2007 Jioruji Derako (Talk | contribs) (→Counters - Daze only affects the spells, and you only re-cast them between fights normally; added more detail to the hexes though, as that is a major issue.) * (cur) (last) 21:29, 26 April 2007 24.218.91.62 (Talk) (→Counters) * (cur) (last) 22:00, 25 April 2007 Jioruji Derako (Talk | contribs) m (Undo revision 827019 by Special:Contributions/85.57.161.107 (User talk:85.57.161.107) - Shroud of Distress is important, and Crit. Eye is listed as the optional slot.) * (cur) (last) 17:32, 25 April 2007 85.57.161.107 (Talk) * (cur) (last) 13:50, 16 April 2007 Solus (Talk | contribs) m (- If you want to create an new build article, use the sandbox.) * (cur) (last) 13:32, 16 April 2007 204.218.240.50 (Talk) (→Attributes and Skills) * (cur) (last) 13:29, 16 April 2007 204.218.240.50 (Talk) (→Attributes and Skills) * (cur) (last) 13:29, 16 April 2007 204.218.240.50 (Talk) (→Attributes and Skills) * (cur) (last) 13:26, 16 April 2007 204.218.240.50 (Talk) (→Attributes and Skills) * (cur) (last) 04:03, 12 April 2007 Jioruji Derako (Talk | contribs) (changes to skill setups and wording, and added Archive tag.) * (cur) (last) 23:31, 28 March 2007 Jioruji Derako (Talk | contribs) m (fixed minor spelling and added a skill and explaination.) * (cur) (last) 12:45, 28 March 2007 Wings That Heal (Talk | contribs) (→Variants) * (cur) (last) 10:43, 28 March 2007 Ckal Ktak (Talk | contribs) (→Attributes and Skills) * (cur) (last) 05:52, 26 March 2007 Jioruji Derako (Talk | contribs) m (added Hero tag, apparently Zenmai actually knows how to use the build correctly.) * (cur) (last) 21:35, 16 March 2007 Jioruji Derako (Talk | contribs) m (→Variants) * (cur) (last) 10:16, 16 March 2007 Wings That Heal (Talk | contribs) (→Variants) * (cur) (last) 07:49, 16 March 2007 Jioruji Derako (Talk | contribs) (complete cleanup of Variants section; removed unneeded variants, and edited others.) * (cur) (last) 20:26, 13 March 2007 Jioruji Derako (Talk | contribs) m (removed minor first-person wordings, and corrected some spelling.) * (cur) (last) 20:05, 13 March 2007 Jasminethetender (Talk | contribs) m (→Variants) * (cur) (last) 19:09, 13 March 2007 Arthas (Talk | contribs) (→Variants) * (cur) (last) 19:06, 13 March 2007 Arthas (Talk | contribs) (→Variants) * (cur) (last) 19:05, 13 March 2007 Arthas (Talk | contribs) (→Variants) * (cur) (last) 19:01, 13 March 2007 Arthas (Talk | contribs) (→Variants) * (cur) (last) 19:00, 13 March 2007 Arthas (Talk | contribs) (→Variants) * (cur) (last) 18:59, 13 March 2007 Arthas (Talk | contribs) (→Variants) * (cur) (last) 18:57, 13 March 2007 Arthas (Talk | contribs) (→Variants) * (cur) (last) 13:36, 13 March 2007 Wings That Heal (Talk | contribs) (→Variants) * (cur) (last) 13:32, 13 March 2007 Wings That Heal (Talk | contribs) (→Variants) * (cur) (last) 23:11, 8 March 2007 Warwulf (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 00:32, 8 March 2007 Jioruji Derako (Talk | contribs) m (reverting edits again; still can't have two headgears at once.) * (cur) (last) 00:22, 8 March 2007 24.47.250.185 (Talk) * (cur) (last) 00:18, 8 March 2007 Jioruji Derako (Talk | contribs) m (reverting to previous version; can't have two headgears at once.) * (cur) (last) 21:23, 7 March 2007 24.47.250.185 (Talk) * (cur) (last) 13:06, 6 March 2007 Jioruji Derako (Talk | contribs) m (Ichigo makes a good point, but superior runes are still quite useful for this build...) * (cur) (last) 01:16, 6 March 2007 Wings That Heal (Talk | contribs) (Reverted) * (cur) (last) 00:18, 6 March 2007 Ichigo724 (Talk | contribs) m (removed idea of using 3 sup runes, ridiculous.) * (cur) (last) 22:35, 5 March 2007 Jioruji Derako (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 20:43, 5 March 2007 24.47.250.185 (Talk) * (cur) (last) 03:24, 4 March 2007 Jioruji Derako (Talk | contribs) m (Dagger mastery's better, you'll get a better crit. chance per level.) * (cur) (last) 02:57, 4 March 2007 24.47.250.185 (Talk) * (cur) (last) 19:45, 3 March 2007 Pestilence (Talk | contribs) (→Variants) * (cur) (last) 06:39, 3 March 2007 Jioruji Derako (Talk | contribs) m (→Variants) * (cur) (last) 06:38, 3 March 2007 Jioruji Derako (Talk | contribs) m (→Variants) * (cur) (last) 05:10, 3 March 2007 24.47.250.185 (Talk) * (cur) (last) 04:02, 3 March 2007 Jioruji Derako (Talk | contribs) m (can't use two headgear at once! If changing to Shadow Arts headgear, edit Critical Strikes accordingly.) * (cur) (last) 02:44, 3 March 2007 24.47.250.185 (Talk) * (cur) (last) 01:01, 3 March 2007 Jill Bioskop X (Talk | contribs) m (Undo revision by Special:Contributions/24.47.250.185 - cannot use two masks at same time !!!) * (cur) (last) 23:35, 2 March 2007 24.47.250.185 (Talk) * (cur) (last) 23:20, 2 March 2007 RossMM (Talk | contribs) (→Variants - I certainly don't have two heads; do you?)